Fantasme
by Carlie83
Summary: Hermione est une jeune femme comme les autres. Elle a des besoins, des envies et des fantasmes. Et contrairement à nous toutes, elle a quelqu'un avec qui elle peut les satisfaire. Rating M.
1. BUREAU

FANTASME

Hermione/Viktor. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoire concernant ce couple. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas assouvis par ce que j'ai pu lire… Alors voici FANTASME, il y aura surement plusieurs chapitres car j'ai beaucoup (trop ?) d'idées.

Je vais peut-être devoir envisager de me désabonnée de Stanislav Yanevski sur Instagram… Ou pas !

Bonne Lecture !

Un bureau n'est-il fait que pour travailler ?

Un fantasme est une représentation imaginaire suggérée par l'inconscient d'une personne. Souvent, ce fantasme reste inassouvi, ce qui laisse une grande place à l'imagination. Cependant, quand l'objet de son fantasme est un homme avec lequel vous avez pu avoir plusieurs relations intimes, l'imagination n'a pas grand-chose à faire et ce fantasme peut vite tourner en une obsession de cette personne. Sûrement, vous vous dites, tu couches avec cette personne alors comment tu peux avoir un fantasme sur elle ? La réponse est une accumulation d'évidence bien sûr ! Prenez une jeune fille qui a fait sa première fois avec un célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Ajouter à cela que, tous les deux célibataires, ils ont plusieurs fois assouvis leurs besoins ensembles. Additionner le fait qu'ils travaillent ensembles et multipliez le tout par l'abstinence forcée de la jeune femme de ces derniers temps. On se retrouve donc avec un cocktail d'hormones, que n'importe quel geste ou attention peut faire exploser. C'est là, précisément, que nous retrouvons Hermione. Au boulot, pour changer, avec l'objet de ses fantasmes qui sert à boire à de potentiels investisseurs vêtu d'une chemise très moulante qui ne cache pas entièrement son corps recouvert de tatouage.

Depuis la défaite du mage noir, le monde sorcier ne veut plus entendre parler de la Gazette du Sorcier et contre toute attente, c'est le Chicaneur qui a récupéré ses lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, quelques années après, la Gazette n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Tandis que le Chicaneur, mené par la main de maître de sa directrice Luna Lovegood, compte parmi ses effectifs les meilleures journalistes actuels. Je nomme bien sûr ici, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson et Viktor Krum. Si l'on trouve toujours des articles sur des animaux fantastiques dont personne n'est sure de leurs existences, on y trouve aussi des rubriques beautés et potins tenues par Pansy, une rubrique sportive et petites annonces tenues par Viktor ainsi qu'une rubrique actualités et histoires tenues par notre Gryffondor préférée. Maintenant que les bases sont posées, retrouvons Hermione, son cocktail d'hormones et ses fantasmes.

ooo

Comme tous les ans, se tenait le rendez-vous annuel des possibles investisseurs (et accessoirement vedettes du moment) du Chicaneur. Le journal le plus en vogue depuis des années. Cette soirée était devenue LA soirée où il fallait être vu pour ne pas voir sa vie sociale s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Demander à Drago Malefoy, il regrette toujours d'avoir refusé l'invitation d'y a trois ans ! Pour Hermione, cette soirée ressemblait plutôt à de la torture pure et dure. Les journalistes se devaient être présent pour venter leurs qualités mais surtout recueillir le plus d'informations possibles. Tâche des plus simples à accomplir quand on sait que l'alcool coule à flot pour délier les langues.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione regarda Viktor servir les verres au bar improvisé dans la salle de réception du Chicaneur. La chemise du jeune homme laissait entrevoir les tatouages se trouvant sur ses bras, cette vue excitée de plus en plus la brune, elle savait parfaitement où se terminer la plupart des tatouages du jeune homme et avait plus que tout l'envie de vérifier si d'autres étaient apparus depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de les voir de près. Elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait 22h45. _Plus que 15 minutes, le rangement et je pourrai enfin retourner chez moi enlever cette foutue robe et ces talons !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle reprit sa discussion avec … Mme Hathaway ? Ou Jones ? Peu importe.

E_nvoyer moi une invitation quand vous aurez fixé la date de votre bal de charité, je me ferai un plaisir de venir et d'écrire un article sur celui-ci _coupa Hermione. Elle vit le regard de la femme s'illuminer puis avant toute réponse la quitta.

23h00, enfin !

_Mesdames, Messieurs,_ commença Luna, _il est maintenant 23h00 et je vous remercie tous d'être venus ! Comme chaque année, cette soirée a été parfaite et je remercie l'ensemble des donateurs qui se sont engagés pour l'année à venir. Le Chicaneur se veut classe, glamour et surtout vrai ! Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous que nous pouvons y parvenir. Je vous demanderai à tous de faire attention en rentrant chez vous. Des portoloins sont à disposition pour toutes personnes estimant en avoir besoin. Je vous remercie._

Des applaudissements commencèrent suite au discours de Luna, la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'une fois encore, elle ne rentrerait pas toute seule ce soir. Une fois les invités partis, Hermione commença à ranger en compagnie de Viktor. Pansy, cette traitresse, avait réussi, encore une fois, à partir en même temps que les invités.

_Viktor ! Hermione ! Je dois vous laisser_ s'exclama Luna, _je peux vous laisser ranger vite fait ? On s'occupera des détails lundi matin._

_Bien sûr cheffe !_ rigola Viktor.

Non pas ça… Seule avec Viktor elle n'allait pas réussir à se retenir.

_Un récurvit, on écrit nos topos de la soirée et on s'en va ? _demanda Viktor

_Oui tout à fait. Plus vite on aura terminé et plus vite on sera chez nous ! _répondit d'une voix faussement enjouée Hermione. _Elle n'ajouta pas « et plus vite, je m'éloignerai de toi », il n'avait pas besoin de savoir dans quel état il la mettait._

Chacun à son bureau, ils écrivaient toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir durant la soirée. Quels évènements à venir, qu'elles vedettes à interviewer, et entre tout ça qui couche avec qui, qui donne des pots de vins aux agents du Ministère…

_Hermione, je n'arrive pas à télécharger les photos de la soirée sur l'ordinateur. Tu peux m'aider ?_

La dernière lubie de Luna, travailler avec du matériels informatiques comme les moldus. Si cela n'était pas un inconvénient pour Hermione, elle passait son temps à expliquer les manipulations à ses collègues.

_Attends je viens voir_ répondit-elle. En arrivant à côté de lui, _décale-toi un peu que je regarde_

Une seconde lui suffit pour identifier le problème.

_Ah je vois, tu n'as pas chois…_

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et Viktor qui se déplaçait sur sa chaise pour se mettre juste derrière elle. Complètement figée, elle sentit les frissons apparaîtrent sur son corps au moment même où la bouche de Viktor embrassait ses reins à travers le tissu de la robe.

_Je t'ai vu me regarder tout le long de la soirée…_ chuchota le bulgare. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir le même effet sur toi, que toi sur moi avec cette robe..._

La brune peinait à respirer correctement. Il l'a retourna d'un coup et la fit s'asseoir sur son bureau. Dans un pur réflexe charnel, Hermione ouvrit ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'approcher au plus près d'elle. _Et puis merde, elle s'offrait à lui sans problème. Après tout, elle n'attendait que ça depuis des jours._ Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. N'y tenant plus elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun pour pouvoir l'inciter à approfondir. Les mains du bulgare se déplacèrent dans le dos d'Hermione et firent descendre la fermeture de sa robe le long de son dos. Il m'y fin au baiser, puis la regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer ses yeux pleins de désirs, fit tomber les bretelles des épaules d'Hermione. La poitrine nue de la jeune femme apparut devant lui. Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, la tête du bulgare arrivait juste au niveau des deux globes. Il prit un sein dans chaque main et commença à la malaxer. Serrant l'un après l'autre, les frottant de ses mains puis l'un contre l'autre, il finit par prendre un téton de la brune dans sa bouche et l'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort. Il continua, alternant entre ses deux tétons. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, repoussa l'homme sur le dossier de sa chaise et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. La chemise à terre, le bulgare se pencha vers Hermione, releva la robe et caressa son clitoris à travers son sous-vêtement. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, sa respiration erratique prouvait son état d'excitation extrême. Les mains du bulgare firent descendre le bout de tissus le long des jambes de la lionne, qui rejoignit finalement la chemise déjà par terre. L'air frais, rentrant en contact avec l'humidité du sexe de la jeune femme, fit gémir encore plus Hermione. Ces tétons se tendant presque douloureusement, lui faisant perdre la tête. La langue de Viktor entra en contact avec le clitoris et il commença à le lécher, alternant entre la douceur et la lenteur puis avec de la force et de la vitesse. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Si elle pensait être à son maximum d'excitation, juste avant, elle avait eu tort. Plus elle couchait avec Viktor, plus elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle avait pour elle un homme qui savait aussi bien utiliser sa langue, ses doigts et son sexe, en plus d'être intelligent.

_Plus vite !_

N'y tenant plus, elle jouis bruyamment. Le brun en profita pour insérer deux doigts en elle et venir toucher son point G tout en continuant à lécher son clitoris. C'était trop bon pour Hermione, elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à son précédent orgasme, mais son plaisir se décuplait au fur et à mesure des intentions du jeune homme. Elle avait besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus, de le sentir en elle. La brune geignit quand il retira ses doigts, mais Viktor la tira vers lui pour qu'elle vienne se positionner sur lui. Elle s'empala sur le sexe dressé. _Quand s'était-il déshabillé ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_Tu es si serrée Hermione ! tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai toujours envie de toi…_

Elle commença des mouvements de va et viens, guider par les mains de Viktor qui enserrait chacune l'une de ses fesses. Elle se sentait pleine, et à sa place. Leurs mouvements étaient intenses. Sentant le besoin de changement se faire de plus en plus fort, le brun se leva et posa Hermione sur le bureau. Le changement d'angle permis à Viktor d'accélérer ses mouvements de va et viens et d'atteindre un autre point sensible d'Hermione, qui commença à trembler. Viktor reprit un téton dans sa bouche et continua à le mordiller, reprenant ses attentions du début. Quand il sentit qu'il allait venir, il intensifia ses mouvements de bassin, mordit le sein de la brune et lui caressa le clitoris dans un seul mouvement. Hermione jouit s'y violemment que sa tête partie vers l'arrière. Viktor la suivit quelques secondes après, emporté par les spasmes de la jeune femme. Essoufflé, il se rassit sur son fauteuil, tout en la gardant sur lui le temps de retrouver ses forces. Hermione planait sur son nuage, Viktor savait y faire pour la déconnecter complètement. A chaque fois, elle ne pouvait que subir. Ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

_Oh pu*** ! On l'a fait au travail !_ s'écria Hermione, reprenant ses esprits. _On avait dit qu'on ne devait pas mélanger le privé avec notre vie au travail Viktor ! _l'accusa-t-elle

_Techniquement, on ne l'a pas fait au travail vu qu'on avait fini de travailler quand on a commencé _répondit-il, _on l'a juste fait sur notre lieu de travail._

_Ne joue pas avec les mots, on a eu de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre !_

_Calme toi Hermione, il est quasiment minuit. Tout le monde est partie. Relaxe ! Puis dis-moi que cela ne t'a pas encore plus excité que de le faire ici._ Face au silence de celle-ci il reprit, _la peur de se faire prendre augmente le désir, tu sais…_

_T'imagines si Pansy nous avez vu ? Ou pire, LUNA ! _

_Ça ne sert à rien de se monter la tête maintenant Hermione. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas le changer. _Réfléchissant il reprit_, pour Luna je ne sais pas mais pour Pansy je suis sûre qu'elle nous aurait rejoints…_

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle se prenait déjà la tête pour énormément de chose, elle n'allait pas rajouter une partie de jambe en l'air sur sa liste. Puis Viktor avait raison, le goût de l'interdit lui plaisait énormément. Ils ne mettraient jamais leurs travails en jeux, ils en avaient tous les deux besoins pour vivre… Mais la tentation de recommencer serait plus grande maintenant qu'ils avaient franchis le premier pas. _Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

_Viktor, tu crois que la salle des archives est insonorisée ?_ demanda Hermione


	2. ARCHIVE

J'ai actuellement une liste de 14 idées concernant Hermione et Viktor. Est-ce que je vais écrire toutes mes idées ? Je ne sais pas. Mais on est bien partie pour les retrouver pendant un petit moment.

Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre, je savais ce que je voulais et les premiers essais ne me convenaient pas.

Bonne Lecture !

ooo

Archive

Une semaine depuis la soirée des investisseurs. Une semaine que Viktor regardait Hermione d'un nouvel œil. D'abord choqué, puis intéressé et maintenant perturbé. Il connaissait Hermione depuis des années, ils avaient grandi ensemble même si lui était plus âgé. Il l'avait vu devenir une femme forte, douée et sûre de ses idéaux. Il la connaissait par cœur, pas de la même manière que ses amis Harry et Ron, mais d'une manière que seule deux amants peuvent connaitre. Les variations dans un corps face aux sentiments ressentis de la personne. Rien qu'en la regardant, il pouvait dire si elle était en colère, heureuse ou excité. Particulièrement, il pouvait savoir à quel niveau d'excitation elle se trouvait sur le moment. Quand Hermione le fixait, il savait qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Quand elle tremblait, il savait qu'elle allait jouir. Quand la brune se mordait les lèvres, il pouvait être sûre quand dans la semaine elle viendrait le voir et qu'il aurait droit à toutes sortes de petites attentions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Mais ce qu'il aime le plus, ce sont ses tremblements qui se transforment en spasme quand elle jouit. Rien qu'à la regarder, il pourrait en perdre la tête. Sa façon de se cambrer, de sentir son sexe se resserrer sur le sien. Il n'y résistait jamais. Il était complètement accro à son corps, comme une drogue. Dès qu'elle était là, ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce que lui, sa mémoire reprenait le dessus. Parfois même, il s'imaginait de nouvelle manière de la prendre et qui pourrait lui donner énormément de plaisir. _Mon pauvre Viktor, tu es là pour travailler, pas pour fantasmer sur ta collègue ? Amie ? Amante ?_

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé si la salle des archives était insonorisée, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il savait comment cette salle se composait, et il avait déjà imaginé comment il pourrait la satisfaire. Il devait juste trouver le moyen de se retrouver enfermé avec elle à l'intérieur.

_« Viktor, tu crois que la salle des archives est insonorisée ? »_

Comment avait-il réussi à la persuader que le faire au bureau n'avait pas d'importance ? Aucune idée. La frontière entre le privé et le travail avait réduit de telle façon qu'ils marchaient sur le fil du rasoir. Mais Hermione était réfléchit, si elle avait déduit cela d'elle-même, il pouvait être sûr qu'ils allaient recommencer. Et pas qu'une fois.

_Punaise, il faut que je me calme. Je ne vais pas trouver de suite un moyen pour la bloquer aux archives. On n'est pas tout seul…_

ooo

_Hermione, j'ai reçu l'invitation de Mme Hathaway_ commença Luna. _Vous êtes invités, Viktor et toi, dans trois semaines pour assister à son bal de charité._

_C'était donc bien son nom_ pensa Hermione. Puis la fin de la phrase lui fit tilt.

_Pourquoi avec Viktor ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme

_Apparemment, il a eu beaucoup d'effet auprès de la gente féminine vendredi soir_. _Madame Hathaway souhaite vous voir tous les deux. Sûrement, pour se vanter d'avoir pu inviter deux des plus talentueux journalistes du moment… Et essayer de séduire Viktor ! _rigola Luna

Hermione sentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle savait que Viktor était attirant, elle-même ne dirait pas le contraire, mais assister à tout cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_Demande-lui de t'aider ce soir pour trouver l'historique de Mme Hathaway et de ses bals. Je sais qu'on a pas mal de chose aux archives, mais personne n'y a touché depuis mon père. Je te laisse donc imaginer l'état de cette salle !_

Sur un hochement de tête, Hermione accepta. Les archives, est ce qu'elle arriverait à séduire Viktor là-bas ? _Hermione, tu ressembles à une nymphomane là. Heureusement que personne ne peut lire tes pensées._

ooo

Ils n'avaient aucun mot pour décrire la salle des archives. Tout en longueur avec une hauteur de sous plafond d'environ 3 mètres, elle était remplis de boites et de papiers. S'il y avait eu un système de classement, cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus respecté. L'anarchie conviendrait peut-être pour décrire ce bordel, si cela ne concernait pas des piles et des piles de papiers. Ils allaient passer des jours pour ranger et pour espérer trouver quelque chose là-dedans. Ce qui, en fin de compte, arrangeait bien les choses pour Hermione, personne ne serait étonné de les voir rester longtemps ici. Leur seule limite étant la date du bal de charité, et de ne pas se faire attraper par l'un des collègues.

Hermione se retourna vers Viktor. En remarquant ses yeux brillants fixés sur elle, elle comprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d'excitation. Enfin ils étaient dans ce lieu, qui par une seule question de la jeune femme, était devenu un fantasme. Comme quoi, l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas près de disparaître… Si un jour elle disparaissait.

Elle n'osait pas bouger. Au moindre de ses gestes, elle savait qu'elle se jetterait sur lui. Le désir enflammé chaque parcelle de sa peau, le regard plus intense et la respiration saccadée. L'attente presque insoutenables. Les secondes passèrent, devenant des minutes. La tension entre eux deux était presque palpable. L'un et l'autre cherchant, se jaugeant, à savoir qui craquerait en premier.

D'un informulé, Viktor jeta un sort de silence et bloqua la porte, même si personne ne venait jamais aux archives. Il n'allait pas prendre de risque. Il s'avança vers Hermione, l'embrassa et la bloqua contre l'étagère. Leur baiser d'abord sauvage devint torride, l'impatience se ressentant dans leurs gestes précipités. Avec des gestes saccadés, Hermione commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Viktor. Ses doigts tremblants ne l'aidaient pas, si les Reparos fonctionnaient sur les vêtements, elle lui aurait arraché sans se prendre la tête. Mais aller trouver une excuse pour une chemise déchirée avec des collègues qui ont une imagination très fertile… Ils n'étaient pas journalistes pour rien. De plus qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment tord…

Venant à bout de la chemise, Viktor en profita par la retirer lui-même et enleva le t-shirt de la brune. Il bénit silencieusement la sorcière qui depuis plus d'un an avait décidé de ne plus porter de soutien-gorge. Non seulement cela l'exciter de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir accès rapidement à la poitrine de la lionne, mais un effet non négligeable et inattendu faisait que les seins de la brune avait grossit et les rendait parfait aux yeux de Viktor. Ils rentraient parfaitement dans ses mains.

Les tétons, tendus par l'excitation, tirés vers lui dans une invitation. Il n'hésita pas un instant pour en attraper un avec ses dents et le mordit. Les halètements d'Hermione devinrent des gémissements, réclamant plus d'attention. De la main, il attrapa le second sein et joua avec. Il le massa, frôla le téton tout en continuant les baisers de sa bouche. Quand il en eu marre de torturer la jeune fille de cette manière, il remonta doucement dans le cou de la jeune fille en laissant sur le passage une trainée de frissons.

Ne voulant pas profiter toute seule, Hermione défit la braguette du pantalon de Viktor et s'empara du membre tendu du brun. Elle commença à le branler tout doucement, imposant un rythme lent en réponse aux baisers du jeune homme. Contrairement à elle, Viktor céda vite à ses pulsions. En se reculant, il lui ordonna : _« tiens-moi par les épaules »._

Elle eu à peine le temps de lui obéir qu'il lui souleva sa jupe, la pris par les fesses et la souleva contre l'étagère. Merci le Quidditch, il la soulevait sans le moindre effort. Pour le soulager, elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa, et Hermione, trop absorber par ce baiser intense ne le senti pas décaler sa culotte sur le côté pour libérer l'accès à son sexe. Viktor le pénétra d'un coup si violemment, qu'Hermione faillit jouir sur le coup. La douceur ne serait pas présente aujourd'hui, seulement le désir brut et intense. L'attrapant par les jambes, Viktor commença à la pilonner avec rudesse. Le sentir aller et venir en elle en plus du frottement contre son clitoris lui firent perdre la tête. N'arrivant pas à se tenir à ses épaules, elle attrapa l'étagère contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Son mouvement fit avancer son bassin vers le bulgare et le haut de son dos se retrouva contre l'étagère. Ainsi offerte, Viktor en profita pour reprendre un téton dans sa bouche et le mordit. Hermione explosa, les profonds coups de buttoir cumuler à la morsure la firent jouir violemment.

Elle reprit ses esprits en sentant Viktor se retirer.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda Hermione

_Fais moi confiance. Je vais te reposer, puis tu te retourneras et tu te tiendras des deux mains à l'étagère._ »

De nouveau excité, la brune lui obéit et pris position. De sa main droite, Viktor lui appuya sur le dos tout en tirant ses fesses vers lui de sa main gauche. A l'aide de son sexe tendu, il titilla la sorcière. Passant sur son clitoris, passant sur son entrée. Il s'amusa à la faire gémir, rentrant le de quelque millimètre avant d'en sortir aussi vite.

« _Un jour, j'aurai peut-être la patience de te prendre par-là_ » dit-il en passant son membre sur l'anneau serré d'Hermione. Elle eu à peine le temps de penser à le contredire, qu'il la pénétra d'un seul et même mouvement. Hermione ne savait pas si cela était dû à la position ou bien à son récent orgasme, mais le sexe de Viktor en elle lui semblait plus gros. La sensation d'être parfaitement rempli était incroyable.

Viktor repris ses aller retours. Doucement d'abord pour laisser à Hermione le temps de s'habituer à cette position puis il accéléra et les coups de butoir reprirent. Il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort. Il lui lâcha les hanches pour attraper ses seins de ses deux mains. Dans cette positon, Hermione était complètement soumise à lui, et rien que cette idée le fit presque jouir. Ne pouvant pas tenir plus longtemps, il lâcha un des seins de la brune et alla titiller le clitoris de la brune qui jouit dès qu'il l'effleura. Le serrement des muscles autour de son pénis le fit jouir violemment en elle.

Ils restèrent dans la position le temps de reprendre leur respiration. Viktor se retira de la jeune fille et la tourna vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - _je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle._

_Tu rigoles Viktor… Le plus dure va être de ne pas recommencer à chaque fois qu'on va rentrer dans cette pièce !_ »

ooo

Voilà pour se chapitre ! Merci de votre lecture, je me mets vite au suivant !


End file.
